The Mystery of Danny Fenton
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Ever since the portal turned on Danny has been acting really strange. When Jazz suspects her brother hiding stuff from everyone, including his friends, she discovers a power within the ghost zone Danny has within himself and his mysterious friend.
1. Prologue: The dream

**Here is a story that has been in my head for who knows how long. I've read stories about Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom if they were separate characters. I thought about making my own story if that was possible. Although, this is going to be very different from the other stories I've read. Just be aware that in this story Danny Phantom and Fenton are two different people. No alter egos, no fun or super Danny, two separate people. Review please!**

Danny Fenton was running across a park in the dark with long grass that reached his ankles. He didn't look back or wanted to look back. The only sound he could hear, besides the ghost behind him, was his breath. No matter how fast he ran, the ghost was coming closer and closer. Danny wanted to hide somewhere, so that the ghost chasing him wouldn't find him. There was no more strength left in the human boy. He finally found a cave.

Danny ran inside the cave and hid inside a small hole on the wall of the cave. The giant ghost peeked inside the hole with its huge eyeball, but could not spot Danny in the darkness. When he was sure that the ghost cyclops was gone, he crawled out of the small hole inside the cave. He walked out of the cave and entered inside the dark forest with trees in every corner. Danny, then saw a huge ghost portal that looked like the Fenton Portal and the Masters Portal. He wasn't sure if the portal was like the ones in Stargate or something.

The portal showed a figure of a young ghost boy. He had white hair, green eyes, and a black jumpsuit. Danny gasped at the figure in front of him.

"Danny?" Danny muttered before turning his head to see the giant cyclops that was chasing him.

_"Daaaanny!" _The cyclops ghost said before making a fist that was about to clobber Danny to the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Danny cried as he put his arms in front of his face for some sort of protection.

"Danny! _Wake up!_" Shouted the ghost boy who was floating over Danny's bed. He had his hands on the human boy's shoulders.

Danny's eyes popped open and found himself inside his bed safely under his covers. Danny Fenton panted while his right hand was covering his face. The ghost boy, Danny Phantom, sat Indian style on top of Danny Fenton's bed and waited for the human boy to say something.

"It was just a dream," Danny Fenton muttered under his breath.

"Good, 'cause if it wasn't, I would swear you're being attacked by a ghost or something," Danny Phantom teased.

"Shut up," Danny Fenton glared.

"Danny, you know I was just playin'," Danny Phantom smiled before Danny Fenton sighed.

"I know, it's just... in the dream I was _being attacked by a ghost_. Ghost cyclops no doubt. I should really stop hanging out with you, dude."

Danny Phantom smirked before smacking a pillow on Danny Fenton's face.

"Goodnight!" Danny Phantom said before giving Danny Fenton a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Night!" Danny Fenton smiled before tucking himself into bed. He closed his eyes and dozed off to sleep.


	2. The Deep Secret

**You notice I'm not starting this story when Danny Fenton and Phantom first meet. This is starting months later after their meet. How they met will be the mystery. Review please!**

The next morning arrived and Danny Fenton finally woke up. The nightmare he had last night was still stuck in his head. It wasn't like one of those dreams where_ it felt so real _or something, this dream just gave him the creeps. Danny had been having these nightmares ever since he started hanging around with Danny Phantom. He was the only person close to Danny Fenton who was_ a ghost_.

Danny Fenton never told his family, friends, or anybody about Danny Phantom except that he was a hero or something. Nobody knew Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton were _closely _bonded. The human Danny knew this bond he had with this particular ghost boy could never be broken. It was _unexplainable_. The two boys did almost everything together.

Danny Fenton went downstairs and into the kitchen to eat breakfast. It was the usual, cereal. Danny ate his cereal while hearing footsteps that came from his sister.

"Did you have a nightmare last night? I heard you scream like the world was coming to an end," Jazz asked.

"Yeah. No big deal. It was just a dream," Danny shrugged.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Jazz, save the therapist stuff for someone who has _real _mental issues. The only mental issues I'm having are your stupid _therapy _questions."

"I'm just trying to help."

"By curing my bad dream?" Danny smirked. _"Yeah, I'm suicidal, because I was being chased by a cyclops last night."_

"Is that what you dreamed?"

"Yes and I don't need you doing therapy on me every time I get a nightmare."

"Dreams are linked to your subconscious. They are based on..."

"_Everything that happens in my life_, I know. You've said that for the one thousandth time in a row. I _live _in Amity Park, a city of ghost infestation. That's why we have Danny Phantom fighting those ghosts. I wouldn't be surprised if every single girl in Amity Park had dreams of the guy. His face is on _every single billboard_."

"You know, Danny Phantom kinda looks like you almost. If his hair was dyed black and had blue contacts, you guys would be mistaken for twins."

Danny Fenton rolled his eyes while showing a smirk. He took his bowl and placed it inside the sink before leaving the kitchen. He got out his book bag and swung it over his shoulder.

"I'll be in school if you need to do more _therapy _on me," Danny teased before leaving out the door.

Danny Fenton started walking school while hearing a laughing noise from Danny Phantom himself. He could not stop himself from bursting out laughing. He floated by Danny Fenton invisibly while he shot the ghost boy a glare.

"People will hear you, ya know," Danny Fenton whispered a warning.

"Sorry, I just can't stop laughing at what Jazz said about us being _twins_," Danny Phantom said quietly.

"We are twins. Mom miscarried you and I happened to have survived. Not to mention I turned on the portal and you happen to have known our relation."

"And we share the same name since Mom was not aware that she miscarried a twin baby boy. We were very young, you know. Both of our names are Danny."

"Maybe I should change my name to Randy," Danny Fenton teased as his brother lightly punched him.

Sam and Tucker were walking towards their friend Danny Fenton. Both of the boys' eyes widened.

"_Sam and Tucker._ You should leave," Danny Fenton warned the other Danny.

"I'll see ya after school, I guess," Danny Phantom said before flying off invisibly.

"Hey dude!" Tucker greeted his friend.

The human Danny smiled before giving his friends a group hug. The three of them walked to school together. They had been best friends since kindergarten. The only secret Danny kept from his friends was the secret of his twin brother being Danny Phantom. If anybody found out, their family would be in grave danger. The Guys in White were already hunting Danny Phantom all over the place and wanting to experiment on him. If they found out Danny Phantom had a twin brother _who was human_, Danny Fenton would be arrested for hiding a ghost.

There was also that fear Danny Phantom had. He was afraid, since his parents were ghost hunters, they would not except him as a son. Danny Fenton was different since he had not believed in ghosts for a long time until he turned on the Ghost Portal and happened to have met his twin brother. Danny Fenton loved his brother and always kept all of his secrets from everyone. That included Danny Fenton's best friends Sam and Tucker.

Usually, after school, Danny Fenton would help Danny Phantom catch curtain ghosts. The human Danny was like a sidekick almost, sometimes partners. He had to keep a low profile from the public, so that nobody could know about Danny Phantom's twin brother. It wasn't a big deal for Danny Fenton to help the ghost boy unless they were ghost hunters. The Guys in White did catch Danny Fenton, at a time, helping Danny Phantom, but they believed him to be a_ menacing fan_. Other than that, no ghost hunter ever noticed Danny Phantom getting help from a human boy.

After school, Danny Fenton ran down the sidewalk at a strange direction. Jazz noticed this and ran to her little brother.

"Where are you going?" Jazz asked.

"Uh... you know, hanging out with Sam and Tucker," Danny lied.

"That is nowhere near the Nasty Burger or the Mall. Danny, what's going on? You always go down a different direction and when you say you're going to_ hang out with Sam and Tucker_, you're never with them at all. In fact, they told me that you're rarely around after school," Jazz glared with her arms crossed.

"So what? It's a free country! I can go anywhere I want."

"So where are you going?"

"What are you, my mother? I'll be back before ten."

Danny ran off at that moment. Jazz ran up to catch up with her brother, but he _disappeared _after turning at a corner. She was worried and started calling her brother who wouldn't answer. Jazz was starting to get irritated at her brother's strange behavior. Ever since the portal turned on, Danny had been keeping secrets from everyone, his parents, his sister, and his friends. It was like there was _nobody _for Danny to talk to. It dawned on Jazz that Sam and Tucker weren't the only people Danny hung out with.

"I'm going to have to talk with Danny when he comes home, I guess," Jazz finally decided.


	3. A Legend

**Anonymous Review Answer: I've seen other stories with Danny Phantom and Fenton being separate characters and they always name the ghost half Phantom. Nobody ever called Danny's ghost half Phantom in the series. It was Danny or Danny Phantom. Even Jack called the ghost half Danny (although it was once). I'm not going to call Danny's ghost half _Phantom_. To me, it's a name of an evil villain or an insulting name (hinting to Phantom of the Opera). Both characters will be named Danny and I will make it easy to keep up with which is the Danny I'm talking about.**

**I'm glad you guys liked how I'm doing this story. I don't know why nobody ever thought about making Danny Phantom and Fenton twins. There are plenty of stories with Danny and a twin brother. I hope this chapter isn't confusing. There is a part where Danny Phantom pretends to be Danny Fenton. I want you to review to me if you were lost in this chapter. Review please!**

Jazz waited and waited on the couch for her brother Danny to return home. Jazz wanted to know what Danny did after school. Jazz was getting worried as time passed by. Time went from fifteen minutes to four hours before Danny Fenton finally came through the door. Danny looked at Jazz with raised eyebrows. She sighed before beginning to speak.

"Danny, I want to know where you were the last four hours," Jazz demanded.

"Why do you want to know?" Danny asked.

"Because, I'm worried. Ever since the portal turned on you've been acting very _strange_. You're going into strange places and you're not hanging around with your friends very much anymore. Speaking of friends, are Sam and Tucker the only people you hang out with or is there _someone else_?"

"Yes and his name is _Non of Your Business_," Danny answered rudely before marching downstairs into the lab with his sister Jazz following her brother.

"Danny, I'm serious! What the heck is going on with you?"

_"Jazz, stop following me! Get out!" _Danny glared.

"No, I won't!" Jazz declared.

Danny glared deeply. He could not keep his sister from following Danny. He sighed deeply before going back upstairs and out of the basement. Jazz glared while following her little brother out of the lab. Before Jazz could do anything, Danny ran back into the basement and locked the door. Jazz could not enter the lab. She ran to the door to the basement and banged on it almost a hundred times.

"Open up, Danny!" Jazz cried.

In the basement, Danny went to the Specter Speeder and turned it on. He drove into the Ghost Zone with determination just before his sister happened to have unlocked the basement door.

"Danny, how about you tell me what's going..." Jazz glared with the basement keys in her hand just before she noticed the Specter Speeder was missing, including her brother. "DANNY!"

Meanwhile, _Danny _drove the Specter Speeder while thinking about what happened before _he _returned home. Danny Phantom was fighting the Fright Knight. He was looking for the two spirits of the Ghost Zone. The ghost boy wasn't sure what the Fright Knight meant, but Danny Phantom knew the reasons couldn't be good. The Fright Knight swung his sword at the ghost boy, and then missed.

"You cannot defeat me, the Fright Knight," The Fright Knight declared before Danny Phantom shot the ghost villain's hand and his sword flew out of his hand.

Danny Fenton picked up the sword and it started to glow. It wasn't the Fright Knight's sword at all. The human Danny gasped at the glow as the Fright Knight took the sword and struck the boy. When Danny Fenton discovered that the sword did not harm him, he gasped.

"Interesting. It seems I just stumbled on exactly what I _needed_," The Fright Knight said.

"But he's not a _spirit_," Danny Phantom said.

"I beg to differ, ghost boy. The little human boy is destined to become one of the two spirits of the Ghost Zone," The Fright Knight explained before taking Danny Fenton and disappearing into the sky. A portal appeared and the Fright Knight, along with the human boy, went inside it. Danny Phantom tried to get through the portal in time, but the portal closed right in front of him.

The flashback ended and Danny Phantom changed into his normal self. One of his powers was shape-shifting. That power came in handy when he needed a way to cover for his brother. Jazz would think that her brother, _Danny Fenton_, ran off into the Ghost Zone. The only difficult part was preventing Jazz from following _Danny _downstairs.

Danny Phantom scanned the Ghost Zone for any real world items. His brother was a normal human, so the scanner should detect him. The scanner picked up a human boy in the Fright Knight's castle. Danny Phantom was not surprised to find the Fright Knight taking his hostages there. The ghost boy fazed out of the Specter Speeder flew into the castle. He, then heard a sound.

"Danny!" The human Danny called as the ghost Danny turned his head and saw his brother.

"Are you okay?" Danny Phantom asked.

"I'm fine, but there's something you need to see," Danny Fenton said before grabbing his brother's hand and leading him down the hall.

Back at Fenton Works, Jazz told her parents what happened with _Danny_. Jack and Maddie were pretty upset that _their son _would just lock his sister out of the basement, and then leave into the Ghost Zone with the Specter Speeder. The parents knew their son had to be in the Ghost Zone somewhere. Jack decided to make another real world item detector to find his son. Until then, nobody had a way to find Danny Fenton.

Jazz sat on the chair inside the lab. She wished she could've stopped her brother and found out what he was doing after school. She suspected that Danny taking off in the Specter Speeder had a lot to do with what he did after school. Jazz turned her chair and stared at the computer, which was a blank screen. She also noticed a scroll on the floor by the computer. She opened it and noticed the title that read 'The Two Spirits of the Ghost Zone.'

The scroll read in the text, "Centuries ago in the Dark Ages, the Real World was the only world. Ghosts and Humans once lived together in one world. Unfortunately, humans wanted power and so did the ghosts, they fought and fought for over a hundred years. The war continued until two men, one a ghost and the other a human, banded together to create a new world where the ghosts could live in peace. The ghost man tried to use his ghost powers, but they weren't powerful enough, so the human man gave up his spirit and blended it with the ghost man and the Ghost Zone was created. The two men disappeared, because they gave up their spirits to create the Ghost Zone. Their spirits now exist within two swords. One sword is the sword of the Ghost Zone and the other one is the sword of the Real World. The swords could only be activated if the two spirits of the Ghost Zone. The ghost spirit is the most powerful ghost who cares for humans more than ghosts and the human spirit is a human who cares for ghosts more than humans. Only the ghost spirit can activate the sword of the Real World and the human spirit can activate the sword of the Ghost Zone."

"Mom, Dad, what is this?" Jazz asked.

Jack looked at the scroll and answered, "huh. This seems old. I've heard about this legend years ago. The two spirits of the Ghost Zone was the primary research your mother and I were investigating. I wonder what this scroll is doing here. I don't remember having such a scroll."

"I've never heard of a human who cares about ghosts more than humans," Jazz said.

"Oh, that's easy. The reason that is so is because the two spirits share a strong bond. History tells about a married couple, sisters, brothers, cousins, and even best friends being the two spirits. Either way, one is a ghost who likes the humans and the other one is a human who likes the ghosts," Jack explained.


	4. The Journey

**It's time to get back to the two Danny's. The last we saw them, Danny Fenton was trying to show his brother something. Review please!**

"You're telling me that Danny is some sort of _human spirit_?" Danny Phantom asked the Fright Knight who was sitting on his throne.

"Precisely. The Ghost Zone is in great danger. Do you two remember Freakshow?" The Fright Knight asked the boys.

"I remember him," Danny Phantom glared.

"Did he escape?" Danny Fenton asked.

"Yes and he is controlling every single ghost here and is plotting on ruling the Ghost Zone. With his army of ghosts, there's no stopping him," The Fright Knight explained.

"So, you kidnapped my brother to seek his help?" Danny Phantom asked with sarcasm. "I can take him, you know."

"If Freakshow was the only threat, I would've seeked your help," The Fright Knight glared.

"There's another threat?" Danny Fenton asked with widened eyes.

"Yes. It's nothing for me to worry about, but to your city, it is. I'm sure you two remember Undergrowth as well," The Fright Knight said.

"Both worlds are in danger," Danny Phantom realized.

"And you're asking me to save two worlds? I can't even _talk _to a girl!" Danny Fenton complained.

"I'm not _just _asking you, I'm asking you and the ghost spirit. There are two spirits," The Fright Knight pointed out.

"So, where's the second spirit? Is there a way of telling?" Danny Phantom asked.

"According to the legend, the ghost spirit has a very close bond with the human spirit. He cares more for the humans. I suspect that you might be that _ghost spirit_," The Fright Knight explained.

"You do care about humans," Danny Fenton agreed.

"So both of us are supposed to be saving two worlds. Am I correct?" Danny Phantom asked.

"Indeed, you are," The Fright Knight answered before taking out the Sword of the Ghost Zone. "I present this, Danny Fenton, the Sword of the Ghost Zone. With this, you shall defeat whatever enemy comes your way and unleash your true strength," he announced to the human Danny before bowing and holding out the sword to him.

Danny Fenton took the Sword of the Ghost Zone and the weapon started to glow. The glow, then surrounded him and a white jumpsuit appeared. A belt was wrapped around the human boy's waist with a sword pocket to put it in. Danny Fenton put the sword inside the sword pocket. The Fright Knight faced Danny Phantom.

"You must find the sword of the Real World. That will be your greatest weapon and unleash your true power," The Fright Knight told the ghost boy.

"And where can I find this _Sword of the Human World_?" Danny Phantom asked.

"The last Ghost Spirit hid the sword somewhere around the Demilitarized Zone," The Fright Knight answered.

"The Demilitarized Zone?" Danny Fenton questioned.

"It is the second natural portal just like the Bermuda Triangle. It's on the other side of your world," The Fright Knight explained.

"Where is the Demilitarized Zone located in the Real World?" Danny Phantom asked.

"I don't really know. I'm not a Real World expert," The Fright Knight admitted.

"Can you show us where it is here?" Danny Fenton asked.

"Here's a map to guide you," The Fright Knight said before giving the map to Danny Phantom. "I wish you two luck."

The two boys left the Fright Knight castle and went inside the Specter Speeder. Danny Phantom drove the Specter Speeder through the Ghost Zone while following where his brother told him to go. Danny Fenton had the map in his hands and his sword on the side of the seat where he was sitting. The Demilitarized Zone seemed very far. Danny Fenton wanted to know where in the Real World is the Demilitarized Zone, the other natural portal. It seemed very far away in the Ghost Zone, so how far was this portal?

"This is taking forever to get to this Demilitarized Zone. I sure hope we're not on a wild goose chase," Danny Phantom complained.

"What I'm wondering is where, in the Real World, the Demilitarized Zone is? The name sounds familiar," Danny Fenton said.

"I wish I was an expert at Geography," Danny Phantom said in frustration.

"Maybe Sam can help us," Danny Fenton thought as he got out his cell phone, which was on silent, and called Sam Manson. There were a few rings before Sam finally picked up.

"Hello," Sam said.

"Hey Sam, I have a question," Danny Fenton began. "Have you ever heard of the Demilitarized Zone?"

"Yes, we learned about it in history two weeks ago, unless you haven't paid attention," Sam answered as her friend rolled his eyes. "The Demilitarized Zone can be found both in the middle of Korea and the middle of Vietnam. It was a no man zone between the two countries. The Demilitarized Zone in Vietnam was gone after the Vietnam War ended, but the one in Korea still exists."

"So, it's a boarder between North and South Korea?" Danny Fenton asked.

"Yes. So, why are you asking about where the Demilitarized Zone was?" Sam asked.

"Just... wanted to know. Anyway, I have to go. Thank you for the help," Danny Fenton thanked before hanging up. "Well, I'm guessing we'll be visiting Korea."

"Or Vietnam. It's no wonder it's so far away," Danny Phantom said before running into a ghost woman that had tattoos all over her body. "Great, it's Lydia."

Lydia showed a wide smirk on her face as she unleashed her tattoos who were attacking a young girl who was fourteen. She had blue hair that was filled with curls that reached down her back, a wide forehead, and bright green eyes. The girl wore a green overdress over a back wide gown that reached her ankles. The girl saw the tattoos surrounding her and looked sore afraid. Her hand glowed green as she reached it above her and a bright light shined on her hand. The tattoos disappeared and Lydia was very angry.

"Wow, I guess Lydia can't attack her with tattoos," Danny Phantom smirked.

"We should help her," Danny Fenton decided before exiting the Specter Speeder with the sword on his belt.

The girl shot a deep glare at Lydia before she took the young girl by the wrist and shocked her with an ecto shock.

"Leave her alone, Lydia," Danny Fenton glared as Lydia sent her tattoos to attack the human boy.

The young girl Lydia was attacking sent a glowing ecto ball towards the human Danny that shot a bright green light and made the tattoos disappear. Lydia gasped and saw the young girl whose hand was still glowing green. She struck Lydia with her shiny green ball and Lydia wailed in pain. She found herself being struck by Danny's sword through the chest before crying in pain and disappearing. The young girl stared at Danny in dismay.

"Are you okay, Miss?" Danny Fenton asked before putting his sword away.

"Thou hath saved me and I am grateful. They call me Lucretia Martha and what doth people call thee?" Lucretia asked.

"My name is Danny Fenton and this is my brother Danny Phantom," Danny introduced himself.

"Art thou step brothers?" Lucretia asked.

"Oh no, my brother's last name is Fenton, but we changed his last name."

"Thou hath strange names, seeing thy name is Danny and thy father's name is Fenton."

Danny Fenton's eyes widened for one second before bursting out laughing. He explained, "No, no, my Dad's last name is also Fenton. We share the same last name where we come from. We don't do the _naming the child's last name after their fathers or mothers _anymore. Our culture is different."

"Thy culture is strange."

"Listen, I'd love to stay, but I have a world to save. My brother and I are looking for the Sword of the Real World and we need to go to the Demilitarized Zone."

"Thou art very close. Might I help thee find the Sword of the Real World. T's very easy to find. I shall show thee the way."

"Sure, I don't see why not," Danny agreed as Lucretia fazed both herself and the human Danny into the Specter Speeder.

"This is Lucretia, she knows where the Sword of the Real World is," Danny Fenton explained.

"Goody. Are you sure you know?" Danny Phantom asked the maiden.

"I hath lived here for centuries. I know where thy sword is," Lucretia promised.

"If you say so," Danny Phantom said.


	5. The Fenton Discovery

**I'm gonna be switching to Jazz and her parents. Will they find Danny? Review please!**

Jazz felt so defeated the longer she waited for her father to be finished with the Real World Item Detector since the one in the Specter Speeder was taken. It was a matter of time before Jack was done and the whole family went into the Ghost Zone to search for Danny. There was no sign on the detector of Danny's presents. Jack was getting worried.

"That's impossible. This is supposed to look for _any _real world item in the Ghost Zone," Jack glared before the detector picked up something.

"Specter Speeder detected!" The detector said as Jack followed where the Specter Speeder was located. It didn't detect Danny, but the Specter Speeder could lead the gang closer to him.

The family rode the Specter Speeder 2.0 that Jack was recently testing, which wasn't built with a real world item detector. Since his son was missing, it seemed convenient to search for him with the new Specter Speeder. Jazz was in the back while Jack and Maddie were in the front. The ride was very long. It seemed like Danny was taking a _very _long trip for some odd reason. Jazz was becoming more scared. What if Danny was held hostage or something?

"Jack, are you sure you're going the right way? It seems that Danny has traveled far in the Ghost Zone," Maddie said.

"He's probably lost and was trying to find his way back home," Jack thought.

"But the map to our portal was built _inside _the Specter Speeder. Why would Danny be traveling so far from home?" Jazz wondered with worry.

"Oh Jack, I'm scared," Maddie said.

"I'm sure Danny's fine. He's gonna be in a world of trouble when we find him," Jack said.

It had been three hours before the Specter Speeder, Danny was driving in, finally stopped somewhere. Jack was hoping Danny would stay put and not going any farther. The Specter Speeder, on the detector, was coming closer and closer. Jazz clutched onto her mother's seat before the Specter Speeder 2.0 came to a stop. There, in the lot, was the Specter Speeder.

"There it is!" Jazz shouted in excitement before climbing out of the Specter Speeder 2.0 and running over to the other Specter Speeder, which was empty. "Danny? He's not here!"

Jazz turned around and saw three ghosts with full red glowing eyes. They all smirked at the young human girl with evil grins. One ghost was a female with a long black gown and a green overdress, the middle ghost was a midget with no shirt on, and the last one was Danny Phantom. It was odd that his eyes were glowing red. Jazz gasped before seeing a human behind the three of them that was non other than Freakshow, the prisoner that escaped last week.

"Hello humans. Nice of you to join the party," Freakshow smirked as Jack and Maddie gasped.

"Hey, you're Freakshow! What did you do with my son?" Jack glared with anger in his eyes.

"Son? You mean the little coward that couldn't save his friends Danny Phantom and this young maiden? Don't know, don't care. I will soon rule the Ghost Zone and control all the ghosts in the world! I will be their king," Freakshow grinned.

"Danny Phantom? _Friends with my brother?_ So that's what he was hiding," Jazz realized. "It's so obvious. Danny makes friends with a ghost and doesn't tell us to prevent Mom and Dad from harming him. Ugh! I'm so stupid!"

"If they were his _friends_. Why did he run away after I took control of them? He's a coward. Minions, attack..." Freakshow ordered, but was cut off by a sword that swung his staff out of his hand and broke it onto the ground before the three ghosts' eyes changed back to normal. They all had green eyes.

"What?" Lucretia moaned before her hand came upon her forehead.

"I hate it when that happens," Danny Phantom muttered.

Freakshow gasped at his broken staff before noticing Danny Fenton picking up the Sword of the Ghost Zone and pointing it at the clown. Freakshow glared deeply at the human Danny.

"How noble," Freakshow said sarcastically.

"It's called the element of surprise. Now back off and leave my family and friends alone!" Danny Fenton warned Freakshow as he was picked up by Lydia.

"I shall be back, Spirit of the Ghost Zone!" Freakshow shouted before him and Lydia left leaving Danny with his family and friends.

Danny put his sword back into his sword pocket before Lucretia ran up and hugged the human boy and kissed him on the neck.

"My hero. Thou hast save me and everybody from that evil human," Lucretia thanked Danny. "I thank thee."

Danny Fenton blushed a deep red while his twin brother laughed at the blushing.

"Awwww," Danny Phantom teased as Danny Fenton gave his brother a threatening glare.

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?" Danny Fenton asked, getting off his brother's teasing.

"We came looking for you, young man," Maddie glared.

"I can't believe you just ran off into the Ghost Zone just to hang out with these two!" Jack glared.

"It's more complicated then that, Dad. I'm not here to have _fun _really and I just met this girl. Her name is Lucretia. She my..." Danny Fenton introduced before getting cut off.

"She's his _girlfriend_," Danny Phantom finished before Danny Fenton drew his sword at his brother.

"Don't make me cut you in half!" Danny Fenton shouted while the ghost Danny rolled his eyes. "As I was saying, Lucretia's my _friend_."

"So, what's making this _interesting journey _so complicated?" Jazz asked with a glare.

"I think you figured that the Ghost Zone is in grave danger, but so is the Real World. Only the two Spirits of the Ghost Zone can bring balance. We're trying to get to the natural portal in the Demilitarized Zone to find the Sword of the Real World," Danny Phantom explained.

"I can understand you being the ghost spirit, but why bring my son into this?" Jack asked in threat.

"Dad, _I'm _the human spirit. I have the Sword of the Real World," Danny Fenton explained to his father while showing him the sword on the belt.

"Wait, _that's _the Sword of the Ghost Zone?" Maddie asked in amazement.

"It is and it glows when I touch it," Danny Fenton answered.

"That's impossible, Danny. That would mean that you care more about the ghosts than the humans," Jack told his son as Danny Phantom rolled his eyes.

"The legend does not say _that_. It says the human spirit cares more for the ghosts. When Danny does do some saving-the-day, it's usually the ghosts he ends up saving. Do you know how many times Danny has told me to turn invisible whenever you come into the scene and how many times he's saved me when I'm captured by you guys or the punks in white? Your son cares more for ghosts than you realize," Danny Phantom explained to Jack before he turned to his son in dismay.

"Look Dad, I wish I had time to chat, but I've got two worlds to save," Danny Fenton said before going inside the Specter Speeder along with Lucretia.

"If my son is going to be saving the Ghost Zone and the Real World, I'm coming too," Jack demanded as Danny Phantom shrugged.

"If you say so," Danny Phantom said before getting into the Specter Speeder driver's seat.

Jack, Maddie, and Jazz went inside the Specter Speeder 2.0. The two rides rode together at the same speed while getting closer to the natural portal that was up ahead. Danny Phantom kept his pace while listening to the directions his brother was telling him to go. It was a matter of time before the gang finally made it to the Demilitarized Zone. The portal looked like a swirling whirlpool on a stump.

"We made it. Who wants to take a trip in Korea?" Danny Phantom grinned.

"There's a natural portal in Korea?" Jack asked in surprised.

"I'll go first," Danny Fenton volunteered before diving into the portal.

Danny Phantom, then went inside before Lucretia. Jazz, then went inside before her parents followed behind her. Everyone found themselves in deep water, literally. For Danny Phantom and Lucretia, it was not a problem since they didn't have to breathe underwater, but Jack, Maddie, Jazz, and Danny Fenton needed oxygen. The four of them swam up to the top and gasped for breath.

"So this is where the portal leads," Jack said.

"I think Danny and Lucretia are still down there," Danny Fenton told his family. He looked bellow him and saw Danny Phantom and Lucretia searching all over the river. "The sword must be at the bottom of the river."

"You think it is?" Jazz asked.

"I think that's what Danny is thinking," Danny Fenton said.


	6. The Split

**Here is the next chapter. This is where Danny Phantom finds the Sword of the Real World. What will happen next? You guys are about to find out. Review please!**

Danny Phantom was swimming in the river where he and everyone else had ended up after going through the natural portal in the Demilitarized Zone. He decided to look in the water to find the Sword of the Real World. The ghost boy had a hunch that the sword was hidden in the river somewhere and he was getting closer. Lucretia was following Danny Phantom in the deep waters.

"Wherefore art thou go forth?" Lucretia asked.

"Lucretia, I don't speak thous and thees. Can you speak normally?" Danny Phantom complained. _"You can certainly understand us."_

"Why... are... you... going... this direction?"

"Close enough. I think the sword is over here. Does wherefore mean _why_?"

"Yes."

"Ah, then what does art mean? Or thou and thy and so forth?"

"Art is _are_, doth is _does_, thee and thou is _you_. Thy is also _your_. Doth my language confuse thee?"

"Very. I feel like I'm in Literature Class. What does forth mean as in _go forth_?"

"Forth is _there_. Where I once lived, people spoke like me. Twas normal to talk, because twas proper English."

"How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen years of age. I's born in the medieval realm. Time had stood still until thee and thy brother stopped Argon."

"That's why your language is screwed up."

Danny Phantom, then saw something shining in a cave. He swam towards the cave to find out what the shiny item was. Lucretia followed the ghost boy inside the cave as he made light from the glowing green orb in his hand. There, inside the cave, was a sword. Danny Phantom lifted up the sword and it started to glow.

Meanwhile, Danny, Jazz, Jack, and Maddie were waiting on the surface of the river. All of a sudden, there was a glow inside the river. Danny saw Danny Phantom swimming up with the sword in his hand. Danny Phantom now had a different kind of black jumpsuit. It was like Danny Fenton's new outfit only instead of a white suit and a black belt it was a black suit and a white belt. The sword pocket was there too. Danny Phantom shot out of the river and landed on the ground, which was dry land.

"I'm guessing you found the sword," Danny Fenton said before swimming up to dry land. "What now?"

"You know _what_. We have to find a way to defeat Freakshow and Undergrowth," Danny Phantom glared.

"How in the world are we supposed to defeat two ghosts at once?" Danny Fenton asked.

"We're gonna have to try, Danny. Maybe if we split up, then we can defeat both of them."

"And let you fight Undergrowth alone? Forget it!"

"Danny, don't you see? This actually gives us an advantage. Freakshow can control ghosts, but not you. You're not a ghost. If I was to come to Freakshow, I'd end up being like all the other ghosts. Then there's Undergrowth. You know how he enslaved you before. He can't do that to me."

"But you can't just expect to defeat a powerful ghost alone, Danny!"

"Who said anything about going alone?" Danny Phantom asked as his brother looked at the ghost boy in dismay. "I can have Frostbite and his men help me fight Undergrowth with our ice powers while you and your family help each other fight Freakshow."

Danny Fenton thought about the ghost Danny's plan and it seemed to make sense. Danny Phantom could gather Frostbite and his people to help fight Undergrowth while Danny Fenton and the rest of his family could fight Freakshow. There was a chance of winning both battles at once. Everyone overheard the plans that both Danny's agreed upon. Lucretia walked to Danny Fenton's side.

"I shall help thee smite Freakshow. I hath unfinished business with Lydia," Lucretia decided as Danny nodded.

"Just be careful. Freakshow has the power to control other ghosts. He might control you again," Danny warned.

"I shan't be ordered by a clown!" Lucretia promised.

"If Lucretia is fighting Lydia, that might help you defeat Freakshow easier," Danny Phantom thought.

"That's why I'm even agreeing on bringing her along," Danny Fenton said.

"Let us swim forth to the portal," Lucretia told everyone as she dived into the river.

Danny Fenton and the rest of his family dived into the river and through the portal. After everyone returned to the Ghost Zone, Danny, his parents, and Lucretia went inside the first Specter Speeder and Danny Phantom and Jazz, who wanted to go with the ghost boy, took the second Specter Speeder. Both of the rides took a different direction. Danny drove through the Ghost Zone realm to find Freakshow and fight him. He would have a huge army of ghosts, so it would be difficult to defeat the crazed clown who wanted to rule the Ghost Zone.

The ride was very long and there was almost no ghosts left in the Ghost Zone. Danny gripped onto the steering wheel tighter and tighter while biting his bottom lip. He was hoping that Frostbite and his people were still safe from Freakshow's control. That wouldn't be a good sign. Jazz put her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"You're worried aren't you?" Jazz asked.

"Danny and I have never had to split up like this before. Usually we were always there for each other when needed. I've always been there for him and he's always been there for me. It's sorta hard for me to go off alone," Danny admitted.

"I'm sure he'll be fine without you," Jack said. "That boy could even escape from the Guys in White."

"I know," Danny muttered. "It's just..." He sighed and decided to admit, "Danny Phantom is my twin brother."

Jack and Maddie were bug-eyed. Maddie placed her hand on her belly remembering when she was pregnant with her son. The doctor said there was a baby inside, but _one _baby. Then, there was a time when Maddie started crying for no reason and started having her period during her pregnancy. The doctor told her that this happened sometimes, but Maddie had never had that happen to her before. It dawned on Maddie, only now, that her period blood was Danny Phantom as a small stillborn baby. This made Maddie wonder if other dead stillborn babies turned into ghosts.

"Oh no... oh my... _Danny_," Maddie cried while feeling sick to her stomach. Remembering that very memory of the little baby Danny Phantom inside her own toilet. Maddie started weeping in tears. Danny Fenton did not expect to make his mother cry by admitting the truth.

"Mom?" Danny said.

"_Danny_," Maddie cried again on her husband's shoulder.

"Maddie, what in the name of ghost goop is going on here?" Jack asked.

"Danny Phantom is our son, Jack. Oh my gosh. I swear, I thought I was on my period! It was my dead baby boy. I was carrying twins."

"That's impossible! The doctor said there was only _one _child."

"Doctors can mistaken the number of infants inside the mother's womb," Jazz told her father. "Wow. Twin brother. That's why you two look so much alike. That means you guys are _identical _twins."

"We are. I found out after I opened the portal. He came through the portal and we realized that we looked like the same person. I started freaking out when Danny could open the ghost portal. Only Fenton DNA could open the ghost portal. It didn't take long to bring two and two together," Danny explained.

"Wow. I had another son and I didn't even know it," Jack said in shock.

"Although, I wish you could've given him a different name. Two twins named Danny is way too confusing," Maddie thought.


	7. Snowy Ghosttown

**Now it is time to go to Danny Phantom. I don't want to do the Danny Fenton vs. Freakshow just yet. There are still a few things I want to take care of first. The battle is going to take a while. Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom have to work together to defeat two enemies who are trying to destroy the Ghost Zone/the Real World. Review please!**

Danny Phantom was riding the Specter Speeder with Jazz, who was on shotgun. She looked out the window with her lips curled into her mouth. At the same time, she noticed the ghost boy looking like Danny Fenton when he was worried. Jazz couldn't help but noticed the similarities between the ghost and human Danny. They were a lot like brothers or _twins_. It was so weird to Jazz.

"Are you okay?" Jazz asked.

"I'm fine. I've just never let Danny go off alone during a ghost hunting mission. In fact, we've never separated during a ghost hunting mission before. When it comes to ghosts like Lord Pariah or something, Danny has always been by my side. In fact, he jacked the Specter Speeder to bring in the ghosts to help me defeat Lord Pariah," Danny Phantom explained.

"Wait, Danny, my brother, actually drove into a battlefield to give you some help from other ghosts?" Jazz asked in surprise.

"That's Danny for ya."

"But... he can't fight ghosts. _Can he?_"

"Jazz, you just saw him kick Freakshows butt and you still don't believe he's never defeated a ghost before? You seriously have a lot of catching up to do."

"Well, I've never seen Danny fight ghosts before and Freakshow doesn't really count."

"You know the Wisconsin ghost?"

"You mean the one that Dad claimed used him as a _meat puppet_?"

"Yep. Danny fought that guy without my help. I mean I was there, since I _never _leave Danny's side, but I got my butt kicked the first time I fought him and was locked in a cube thing. When Danny found me in that guy's lab, he kicked that ghost's behind into Timbuktu."

"Wow."

"This is it," Danny Phantom said before landing the Specter Speeder onto the snowy land. The place was empty. "It's like a ghost town... I mean it is a _ghost town_, but I mean it's..."

"I get it," Jazz told Danny while rolling her eyes.

"Frostbite!" Danny Phantom called while walking up the snowy hill with Jazz following along.

Danny could hear something from beyond the hill and flew up to the top to check it out. There was nothing on the other side of the hill besides snow. Even the little village was empty. There was nobody there. Jazz was freezing and Danny was starting to think that Freakshow had already made his move here. All of a sudden, Danny stepped into a pile of snow that had no support on the bottom.

Jazz saw the ghost Danny fall right through the snow and into a dark hole. The girl started to scream before hearing the shaking of icy snow that was above her. It was an avalanche! Jazz ran across the snow, forgetting about the hole, and fell right into it. The hole was so deep, it was only fifteen seconds before she fell hard on the cold icy ground and passed out.

Danny Phantom woke up on a soft bed with warm blankets on top of him. His head was hurting very painfully. The ghost boy saw Frostbit by his side with the same big smile.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. That was one mighty fall you and your friend had," Frostbite said.

"Where's Jazz?" Danny muttered.

"Oh, she's over there. Hasn't woken up yet," Frostbite replied. "Funny that you would fall into our hideout."

"_Hideout?_ You never had one last time I was here. Is it because of Freakshow?" Danny asked.

"Indeed, it is. When we heard that there was a sorcerer in our midst, we hid as far deep as we could."

_"Sorcerer?"_

"Yes. For many years, we ghosts had to hide in fear from our greatest enemy, the Sorcerer: a human with the power to control or manipulate ghosts. His magic is so powerful, a ghost will forget who he is or what he is. Every ghost knows to hide from such enemy."

"My brother is out to stop him, but I need help to defeat another enemy who is also out for harm. Undergrowth is on the loose again and I'm gonna need help into defeating him. Do you think you and your people can help me?"

"We will be most honored, but with Freakshow still out there, he might appear before we have the chance to help you. Unless there is a way to keep ourselves from his control, there's no telling what he might do if we ever run into him."

"You have a point."

Danny, then heard a moan from Jazz. She woke up and turned her head to meet the ghost Danny's face.

"My head," Jazz moaned. "Are we still alive?"

"Don't worry Jazz, we're safe," Danny reassured. "Although, I still need a plan to get Frostbite and his people out of the Ghost Zone without Freakshow noticing."

"There has to be a plan. Can you use your powers to make a portal or something?" Jazz asked randomly, even though it sounded stupid. What kind of a ghost _could _make a portal?

Danny Phantom scrunched his lips while rubbing his chine. He knew he had the power to make portals and had seen his own future alternative self make portals. Danny had never thought about working on that power like he had worked on duplication, ice powers, and so forth. He got up off the bed he lied on before taking a deep breath. He put out both his hands in front of him and a little round circle appeared. Jazz could not believe what she was seeing, a ghost making a portal. The circle, then disappeared and Danny started panting.

"Wait, did you actually _make a portal_?" Jazz asked in dismay.

"You did ask if I could make portals," Danny glared.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you could," Jazz admitted.

"Only the VERY powerful ghosts have the ability to travel from the Real World to the Ghost Zone. Lord Pariah was one of those ghosts who could. The Fright Knight can travel into other realms, but was never powerful enough to travel into other parts of the universe. Danny Phantom is a _VERY _powerful ghost and has defeated Pariah. It's possible for Danny Phantom to make portals," Frostbite explained.

"It's also hard. I have to use a lot of the strength I don't have," Danny said.

"Powers don't come from strength, they come from energy. Pure ecto energy makes a ghost as powerful as they are. You have been a ghost your whole life, you are more powerful than most ghosts I've seen. Don't rely on your strength, but on your ecto energy," Frostbite suggested.

Danny put both hands in front of him and tried to make a portal again. He felt the ecto energy flowing through his body. He knew ecto energy came originally through _human blood_. When Danny had felt more human, he was more powerful than any ghost. He started remembering when he first met Danny Fenton and realized that was his brother. The ghost Danny had felt more human than he ever was his whole life. There was a new concept Danny Phantom had never thought about for humans.

Jazz saw the little round circle grow bigger and bigger. The portal was so big, it was the size of a regular door. Frostbite smiled as Danny caught his knees and started huffing and puffing.

"Nice work. This just might help get passed Freakshow and his sorcery," Frostbite grinned.

Frostbite and his people walked into the portal as Danny smiled proudly with his arms crossed. Jazz looked at Danny Phantom with cocked eyebrows.

"I have a question. This is out of curiosity," Jazz said.

"Shoot," Danny shrugged.

"How did you and Danny first meet?"

"Danny turned on the Fenton Portal and a swarm of ghosts came out. The poor kid was scared to death, so I protected him from the stampede. When Danny realized that I saved him, that's when we realized we... _looked the same_. We freaked out and started loathing each other at first. Then, I was fighting Skulker and I found myself in a pickle. Danny was doing some extra credit work, something about a purple-back gorilla. Anyway, he used his friend's PDA and saved me from Skulker before sucking the jerk into the thermos. We started getting along since then."

"Yeah. I noticed you two look _a lot _alike. Too much alike."

Danny started laughing and said, "yeah. It took us a while to figure out the reason why."

_"Reason?"_

"You see, after we started _getting along_. We started talking, you know how old we were, birth dates, and so forth. Danny started asking about my family. I told him that I was miscarried or aborted. The only thing I remember about my mother was the sound of her voice. I knew my name, because that was the only name I remembered._ Danny._ I went to Clockwork to find my birth mother and... I realized that_ I was a twin_. Your mom... _our mom _didn't know she was carrying twins."

"Wait... you mean you're... _Danny's twin brother_?"

"Yes."

"But then that makes you... _my brother_."

"Yeah."

Jazz hugged Danny Phantom tightly and said, "I think somehow, _I've always known_."


	8. The Battle Against Freakshow

**Now here is Danny Fenton again who is now going to fight Freakshow. Let's let this showdown begin huh? Review please!**

Danny Fenton skimmed through the Real World item detector to find Freakshow since he was _a Real World item_. The detector did find Freakshow and Danny showed a smirk while following where the detector told him to go. His parents were pondering something in their heads while Danny was driving. Finally, he started asking.

"What are you guys pondering about?"

"When we scouted for you, after you went off into the Ghost Zone, we tried to pick you up through this Real World item detector, but it never spotted you. If it wasn't for the Specter Speeder, we would've never found you," Jack explained.

"That's weird," Danny wondered. "What would be keeping the detector from spotting me?"

"Thy sword prevents it. Thy sword is thy shield. It Protects its holder from thy death. Its powers are magnificent," Lucretia explained.

"You mean this sword was preventing the Real World Item Detector from detecting me?" Danny asked in surprise.

"T's true," Lucretia nodded.

"Wow, that sword must be very powerful," Maddie said in amazement before the Specter speeder landed.

Everyone exited the Specter Speeder. Danny looked at Lucretia, took her hand, and led her to the other side of the Specter Speeder to talk with her alone.

"What is thy need?" Lucretia asked.

"I'm scared... that Freakshow will control you again. There is something I need you to do for me," Danny said.

"What is thy request?"

"Freakshow is inside there and I'm guessing Lydia is there too. I need you to stay around the outskirts of the place we are about to go to. If you go near Freakshow, then you will become his puppet. I won't let that happen."

"I shall do as thou requests."

Danny smiled before nodding. He quickly gave Lucretia a kiss right on her lips. She moaned for a short time before wrapping her arms around Danny's neck. When the kiss was over, Lucretia smiled with her eyelids half closed.

"Thou hath opened my heart. I love thee forever like Juliet loved Romeo," Lucretia whispered before returning Danny's kiss.

Lucretia floated towards the direction to Freakshow's location with Danny following along. He walked ahead of the gang to protect them just in case there was a trap or something. Jack and Maddie carried their arms with Lucretia behind them. Danny knew Freakshow was nearby and if he was close enough, he could control the ghost girl behind the gang at anytime. Danny kept his ground.

Once the gang was close enough to know that Freakshow was located in a hug stone castle, Danny looked at Lucretia and gave her a nod. She knew that signal meant for her to stay behind at this point for the protection of being Freakshow's puppet and the protection of the rest of the gang. Danny and his folks fazed through the castle walls since humans could faze through anything. Lucretia placed her hand on the wall before showing a quaint smile.

"I never thought I'd see a ghost fall for a human," Lydia smirked widely before Lucretia turned around and shot a glare.

"Thou shall pay!" Lucretia shouted.

"Ah, they always are aggressive. The Human Spirit always falls deeply in love with a ghost girl and the Ghost Spirit falls deeply in love with a human girl. I remember my first approach with one," Lydia said while Lucretia kept her ground. "The last time the Human and Ghost Spirit reappeared to save our universe was a century ago. George was the most wonderful and handsome man I had ever laid my eyes on. Then I realized he couldn't love me. During the time, I was human you see. When I read the stories of how the Human Spirit cared more for the ghosts than the humans, I knew exactly what type of girl I _needed _to be. I committed suicide and turned into this: the most hideous and disgusting ghost filled with tattoos. I attacked the town and hated humans since. Every girl dreams of love, but it can only lead to disastrous consequences."

"Thou hath chosen thy path and brought thy pity to shame. Thou art a coward."

"Nobody calls me a coward!" Lydia glared before sending her tattoos out to attack Lucretia. Her eyes glowed a shining green before her body became a greenish body. Green light had shined throughout a mile and the green glowing body grew.

Lydia reshaped her tattoos and made a giant monstrous tattoo. The tattoo and Lucretia's glowing huge body were fighting. It was a chick fight like no other.

Meanwhile, Danny and his family were inside the stone castle to search for Freakshow, wherever he was. Everyone stayed together just in case something should happen. It was a matter of time before Danny saw Freakshow in the throne room on the throne with the staff that was used to control ghosts. He smirked widely while Danny shot the clown a glare. He drew out his sword to get ready to defend himself or his family.

"Interesting for you to join me at this time. I have already arranged a mighty army of ghosts and here you are ready to fight me. _How noble_," Freakshow smirked.

"You are enslaving those ghosts," Danny reminded. "I won't let you win."

"You think you can stop me?"

"I know I can."

"Brave boy," Freakshow said before changing his expression to a glare. "Minions attack!"

Danny and his family were surrounded by ghostly skeletons with glowing red eyes. Danny's sword started glowing a brighter green before the skeletons started attacking everyone. Jack and Maddie started shooting with their ecto guns while Danny was fighting the skeleton ghosts with his sword and turning the bones into nothing. Every time the sword touched the ghosts, they fade into nothing. It was like a magical sword.

Once Freakshow started noticing what the sword could do, he started glaring. He held his staff up as high as he could before Danny clashed the staff with his sword. He showed a wide smirk. Freakshow glared even deeper before kicking Danny on the chest and sent him down the steps to the throne. Freakshow held his staff high again and called the ghost dragons.

"Attack the Human Spirit!" Freakshow commanded two dragon ghosts as they both circled over Danny. He positioned himself in a crouch while holding the sword in his hand.

The dragons kept circling Danny before the blue dragon attacked the human spirit. Danny jumped right on top of the blue dragon ghost's head and kept his grip. The dragon ghost tried to shake Danny off, but his grip was tight. He grabbed the medallion that was around the blue dragon's neck and slipped it off the blue dragon before changing into a maiden. She furrowed her eyebrows and showed a deep smirk before the purple dragon started breathing fire out of his mouth and aimed it at Danny. He dodged the flames, but some of it touched his arm.

"YAHHH!" Danny cried before the maiden's expression started changing for one mere second.

"Oh my, are you hurt?" The maiden asked Danny before looking at his arm. All of a sudden the maiden started shaking and grabbing her head like she was fighting something.

"Obey me!" Freakshow demanded with a deep glare.

"Dora, I will get you out of this mess," Danny promised before touching the maiden's hand. Once he did, the maiden, Dora, was in her normal condition. She looked at the Sword of the Ghost Zone and pricked her finger on it. Only a drop of ecto goo plopped onto the ground before Dora glared deeply at Freakshow and took her medallion.

"I will fight for you, Human Spirit," Dora promised before changing into her dragon form and crouched, so Danny would ride on Dora's back.

As soon as Danny got onto the blue dragon, she flew off and pursued toward the purple dragon. Danny took his sword and cut the medallion off of the dragon, changing him into a white haired man. There was a drop of ecto goo from the neck where Danny cut the medallion off. He discovered that the sword could both destroy a ghost and break Freakshow's control. The purple dragon ghost, Aragon, changed his expression and looked at Freakshow with glaring eyes.

"How dare you use me as your filthy puppet. Nobody controls Aragon while he still lives!" Aragon shouted.

"You are in so much trouble, Freakshow," Danny glared.

"You may've lost my control with the dragons, but I still have the whole Ghost Zone," Freakshow smirked before seeing the wall of the castle break into rubble by a giant glowing hand. Inside the hand was Lydia's body that was struggling to escape. "What in blazes?"

While Freakshow was distracted, Danny and Dora took a nose dive toward the clown. Danny quickly snatched the staff from Freakshow's hand and smashed it against the wall. Freakshow gasped as the skeletons stood still like statues. They gave glances as if they were confused and wondering why they were where they were and what they were doing. The glowing giant dropped Lydia and grabbed Freakshow who looked at the glowing giant with an innocent smile.

"Listen, how 'bout we talk and..." Freakshow said before the giant threw the ghost controller toward a swarm of ghosts who were very mad at him and wanted to attack him. "AHHHHH!"

Lydia flew away very quickly before the glowing giant had a chance to attack her. Everyone smiled and Danny felt the hand grabbed him from the waist side.

"Um uh whoa," Danny said before being scoped out of the castle and saw the creature's face. He knew that face anywhere. "_Lucretia?_ You're beautiful."

Lucretia shrunk back into her normal self after placing Danny back onto solid ground. He took Lucretia's hand to lift the maiden up on her feet, and then Danny wrapped his arms around Lucretia. She kissed Danny passionately before he returned the kiss.


	9. The Battle Against Undergrowth

**Now it's time for Danny Phantom's roll. I have a poll in my profile. I need to know if I'm going to put a curtain trilogy up or not. Anyway, I think you guys probably have predicted that Danny Fenton would end up with Lucretia, so since my name is dannyandsamlover, you know who I'm going to hook Danny Phantom up with. Yeah, you guessed it! Review please!**

Danny Phantom and his sister Jazz entered into the Real World. Everything was filled with green vines. Amity Park looked like an Urban Jungle, literally. Jazz observed the area where her and her brother were. The entire place was covered with thick vines and leaves. Danny heard a sound from the left and saw a girl with a green dress on that made her seem like Poison Ivy from Batman.

"Sam? You have got to be kidding me," Danny said.

"Hey Danny. It's nice of you to come along," Sam smirked as a vine wrapped around the collar of Danny's jumpsuit and dragged the ghost boy closer. "Join us. Become one with us."

"Is it just me or are you flirting with me? I didn't even think you _had _a romantic side. I like it," Danny complimented before fazing out of the vine that was wrapped around his collar. "But I'm going to stop Undergrowth if it's the last thing I do."

"I beg to differ," Undergrowth growled before appearing from the ground.

"What have you done to everyone?" Danny asked in a glaring tone.

"I have discovered a great use for them as servants. They bring me nutrition and food for the children," Undergrowth answered while Danny kept his glare while drawing out his sword.

"Not if I have anything to say about it, freak!" Danny glared bravely before Undergrowth started wrapping the ghost boy with vines.

Jazz gasped before grabbing a hold of the vines and ripping them off of her brother. Danny saw two Flytraps coming towards his sister and him. Danny quickly cut off the flytraps before they withered into nothing. Sam started attacking Danny with vines before he took the vines and swung Sam into the air.

"Stay put," Danny told Jazz before flying into the air and using the Sword of the Real World to cut the vines from Sam. She landed in a bed of vines before getting up and facing Danny with a huge scowel. "There has to be a way to get you back to normal."

Sam shot out a vine from the ground before Danny sliced it with his sword, cutting Sam's wrist in the process. Sam screamed in pain as blood seeped out and her eyes slowly turned from green to violet. She fainted before Danny caught the young girl and held her bridal style.

"Ugh wa," Sam muttered before looking into Danny's green eyes. _"Hi."_

"Are you okay?" Danny asked.

"I... think so," Sam replied before noticing that she was being held bridal style. "Would you kindly put me down? I can stand on my own."

Danny quickly put Sam down before Undergrowth sprouted from the ground. In the blink of an eye, Sam leaped into Danny's arms in the same style as before.

"Pick me up! Pick me up!" Sam said all of a sudden. Danny rolled his eyes before taking off into the air.

Undergrowth was attacking Danny with thorn darts while he was dodging them with the young girl in his arms. He quickly hid Sam inside a tall office building while a huge vine the size of a beer barrel burst through the window. Sam was under the office desk along with Danny. He needed a plan to defeat Undergrowth.

"Wow, I'm under a desk with a girl. I don't know whether to call this the greatest day of my life or the worst," Danny said while the vine was knocking over the desks and chairs.

"_Excuse me! _Are you flirting with me or something?" Sam asked in a glare.

"You started it with the whole_ 'join us. Become one with us' _phrase."

"That wasn't me, that was the freak who's trying to kill us!"

"That doesn't mean I don't got charm."

"What are you, James Bond?"

The vine finally knocked the desk Danny and Sam were hiding under. Danny chopped the vine with his sword before taking Sam and flying themselves onto the roof. Undergrowth shot more thorn darts while Danny put up a shield to protect him and Sam. Danny, then shot some ice balls at Undergrowth to freeze him enough to escape from him. Danny carried Sam to Fenton Works before putting up a ghost shield to prevent Undergrowth's attacks.

"That should buy us some time to think of a plan," Danny said.

"Wait, this is Danny's house. Where is he, where's everyone?" Sam asked in panic.

"It's okay Sam. Your friend was in the Ghost Zone during Undergrowth's attack," Danny reassured.

"He's _where_?"

"The Ghost Zone. Don't worry, he's safe there."

"What about everyone else?"

"Undergrowth is holding them hostage."

The door of Fenton Works burst open and Jazz streamed through the room and noticed Danny and Sam. The girl was out of breath.

"Undergrowth is controlling the whole city. We have to stop him or the world will become a green house," Jazz warned Sam and Danny.

"Jazz, are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine, Sam. At least you're back to your normal self besides the new outfit," Jazz pointed out as Sam blushed about the green dress she was wearing.

"This ghost is a plant. Maybe if we attack him by the roots, he'll weaken," Sam thought.

"That's what I did last time I fought Undergrowth," Danny said.

"Wait, you fought him before?" Sam asked in shock.

"Yes, only he was trying to destroy humanity and he was using Danny as a sock puppet and not you," Danny explained.

"How did you defeat Undergrowth last time?" Jazz asked.

"Like I said before. I attacked Undergrowth by the roots, and then I threw an ice bomb inside Undergrowth before he exploded in ice," Danny replied.

"Hm, that gives me an idea," Jazz smirked before going downstairs to the Fenton Lab and coming out with an ecto gun.

"It's going to take more than an ecto gun, Jazz," Danny reminded his sister.

"Jazz, do you have any hairspray or any cleaning supplies?" Sam asked Jazz.

"Yeah why?" Jazz asked.

"Good. We'll need those and Danny's powers. I have an idea," Sam smirked.

Danny took Sam and Jazz on the roof near where Undergrowth was. They chose a good position to launch a homemade bomb. Danny made an ice bubble with an opening, so Sam could put the chemicals inside the bubble. After putting in the bleach, Danny quickly shut the bubble and popped his head out to where Undergrowth could see him.

"Hey plant face!" Danny shouted before launching his bubble bomb. "Eat this!"

The bubble sunk inside Undergrowth before exploding fumes all over the plants. The fumes started weakening Undergrowth while he was crying in pain.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Undergrowth cried.

"Fire two!" Danny called before launching another bubble bomb toward Undergrowth as it exploded inside him and fumes weakened him once again.

A vine came up from behind the trio and snatched Danny, Sam, and Jazz. The plant glared deeply at the trio while Danny shot a glare back.

"You shall pay for this!" Undergrowth wailed.

"Not after you pay for those people you put hostage!" Danny shouted before the vines wrapping him turned into ice and started breaking out of them.

Danny shot a giant ice hole in the middle of Undergrowth's chest before punching through it and cutting Undergrowth with his sword.

"AH! IMPOSSIBLE! ONLY THE SWORD OF THE REAL WORLD CAN CUT THROUGH ME!" Undergrowth cried.

"What do you think this is, a butter knife?" Danny asked sarcastically before stabbing his sword against Undergrowth.

Undergrowth started freezing into ice while he was wailing in pain. It was only a matter of time before all the plants and vines in the city disappeared and everyone escaped from Undergrowth's clutches. Undergrowth was now a weak ghost in an ice cube. Danny smirked proudly with his arms folded. Jazz smiled at her little brother before giving him a hug.

"Nice job, bro. I call that a work of art," Jazz said.

"I call that a victory," Danny opinionated.

"Speaking of victory. _I wonder what happened with Danny?_" Jazz wondered.


	10. Brotherhood

**Here is the last chapter of the story. I hope you enjoyed this as far as it went. Review please!**

Frostbite and his people came toward Danny Phantom. He smiled at them and thanked them for their help.

"Thanks for your help," Danny thanked Frostbite.

"Wait, how did those guys _help_?" Sam asked.

"Well, while we were fighting Undergrowth in Amity Park, these guys were not only freeing the hostages, but they were doing their share in weakening Undergrowth," Danny explained.

"Half of us were freeing the hostages while the other half were freezing the roots in other parts of the world like Japan and England. I enjoyed Australia," Frostbite explained while adding a comment to it.

"I guess you should be going home now before somebody sees you and calls the Animal Control," Danny told Frostbit with a joke to the side.

"I guess I must," Frostbite agreed before Danny made a portal for his friend to go through. Frostbite and his people entered the portal before Danny closed it.

"Hey, it's Danny Phantom!" Paulina shouted as a crowd of people started gathering toward Danny.

"There's your fan club and I am outta here," Sam said in boredom. She turned around and was about to walk away just when she saw a blade of a sword pierce through nothing and point at Sam. Danny pulled the girl away from the blade just before it cut through to make an open portal from the Ghost Zone to the Real World.

Everyone gasped as they saw Danny Fenton, his family, and a young mistress who was dressed like she was from the dark ages. What really shocked all the kids of Casper High was the fact that Danny was dressed like a Samurai with a sword similar to Danny Phantom's sword. Danny Fenton saw what was left of Undergrowth's destruction.

"I'm guessing I missed the show," Danny Fenton said.

"Na, I think I'm the one who missed the _real show_: you kicking Freakshow's butt," Danny Phantom disagreed.

"Wait, Fenterd? Fenterd actually fought a ghost?" Dash asked in disbelief.

"Actually, it was a ghost controller or a _sorcerer_, as the ghosts in the Ghost Zone call him," Danny Fenton corrected.

"Oh sure, like any of us would believe that," Paulina frowned.

"I hath forgotten him," Lucretia realized before going through the opened portal that Danny Fenton had ripped through with his sword and pulled out Freakshow who was tied up.

"Careful! You'll ruin my coat," Freakshow glared.

"Nice. I'm impressed," Danny Phantom complimented his brother. "I'll let you take Freakshow to custody and we can celebrate with a double date, now that both of us have girlfriends."

Danny Fenton showed a glare before saying, _"you'll pay for that."_

"And what do you mean _you have a girlfriend_?" Sam asked in a glare before Danny Phantom took the goth girl and kissed her passionately.

Everyone cheered and made whistles while Paulina started shaking furiously. Tucker grinned and sought this as a chance to make his move.

"Well, since Danny Phantom is already taken, mind if..." Tucker asked flirtatiously.

"In your dreams!" Paulina answered before stuffing Tucker's PDA in the techno geek's mouth.

_"Girls," _Tucker glared annoyingly.

After the kiss, Sam looked at Danny Phantom seriously and said, "pick me up at five and if you're one second late, I'll kill you."

Danny Fenton took Freakshow into custody, so that he would never harm any ghost ever again. Everyone was still clueless about Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton being related, but they knew there was some sort of _friendship_. Danny Fenton was then known for protecting the Ghost Zone while Danny Phantom protected the Real World. A lot of the ghost haters disliked Danny Fenton for protecting ghosts. Many of the Danny Phantom fans were curious about Danny Fenton's job and concluded that the Fenton kid was protecting ghosts that were innocent. The Casper High kids still treated Danny just the same, except for Dash since Danny had a sword that could slice his head open.

Other then that, things continued to remain the same. After Freakshow was taken into custody, the two Danny's, their dates, their family, and Tucker gathered around the table inside the Fenton home. Danny Fenton and Phantom explained to Tucker everything that happened and their relation, since Sam reassured Danny Phantom that Tucker could be trusted. Tucker's eyes were wide open after getting all this information crammed in his skull.

"So, you two are brothers and the Spirits of the Ghost Zone?" Tucker asked. "Now I've heard it all!"

"I actually like the part when Danny was riding on the ghost dragon's back," Sam smirked.

"Wait, which _Danny_?" Tucker asked.

"My bro," Danny Phantom answered. "If she was talking about me, she'd call me Dan."

"Ah," Tucker realized.

"Princess Dora is a mighty worrier. I am greatly honored for her," Lucretia complimented.

"So, what kind of ghost powers do you have, Lucrasha?" Tucker asked.

"Lucretia," Lucretia corrected. "My powers art of light. I can grow tall as thy house."

"Whoa," Tucker said in amazement.

"Not to mention beautiful, but then again, when were you not?" Danny Fenton flirted before taking Lucretia's hand and kissing it. "I love thee."

"As I love thee," Lucretia whispered.

"Great, now _you're _speaking Old English?" Tucker complained.

"Actually Tucker, it's Elizabethan. Old English is..." Sam corrected.

"Whatever. It's like reading the Play of Romeo and Juliet!" Tucker continued with his complaining.

"Ah Romeo and Juliet. One of my favorite tales. _'Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?'_" Lucretia quoted.

"I can't understand a word she said!" Tucker complained again. "Except that Juliet is looking for Romeo."

Danny Fenton and Lucretia burst out laughing while Tucker cocked his eyebrows. He could not figure out why those two would be laughing.

"Let me translate that for you Tucker," Danny said still laughing at Tucker's mistake. _"Romeo, Romeo, _why _are you Romeo?"_

"Wait, that's what Juliet is _actually _saying?" Danny Phantom asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I thought Juliet was asking where Romeo was at first, then Lucretia told me _wherefore _means why," Danny Fenton explained.

"Maybe this time you'll pay attention to literature class," Sam smirked while Danny Fenton rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad Mom and Dad are letting me live here now. It's better than being cramped in Danny's closet. Mom is even getting bunk beds," Danny Phantom said.

"Wow. At least you guys aren't like most twins. You guys will be easy to tell apart," Tucker said.

"Unless I dye my hair and get contacts," Danny Fenton pointed out.

"Even if you did do that, there's always a way to tell one from the other," Sam told Danny Fenton. "Let me show you."

Danny Phantom and Fenton cocked their eyebrows as Sam took her boyfriend's hand and removed the glove. The line pattern on Danny Phantom had the top line and the middle line connect with one line bridge. Danny Phantom wasn't sure where Sam was getting at until she showed Danny Fenton's hand line pattern. There was no bridge connecting the top and middle line, but there was the second and third line connecting between the thumb and index finger.

"WHOA!" The twins responded.

"How'd you do that?" Danny Fenton asked.

"I remember the shape of your line patterns from palm reading in second grade and I've been studying Dan's hand," Sam answered.

_"Whoa," _Danny Fenton replied.


End file.
